


Sillage

by missingAlife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingAlife/pseuds/missingAlife
Summary: Sillage: the scent that lingers in air, the trail left in water, the impression made in space after something or someone has been gone; the trace of someone's perfume.Emerson Jane (EJ) Garret is a girl who has recently moved to Riverdale. Her parents wanted her to be able to start a new life. She had recently been let out of Juvenile Detention and is on probation.Riverdale is feeling the effects of a recent suicide, only days after EJ's arrival. After what happened to Jason Blossom last year, it was hard for the group to believe that Tori Phet really did kill herself, when there was a note slid under the door of the writing lab. It was a simple 'What am I?' riddle. But it went to show that not all was what people have made it out to be.





	Sillage

I'm going to try to update two stories I now have on here regularly with minimal grammar issues. The key word is try though...


End file.
